Champion summoned units
A pet is a minion only responsive to a Champion of the League. They either fulfill a specific part of an ability, a characteristic and visual effects. Some pets have their own health, some are controllable, some are static and some help cast abilities. Pets do not benefit by positive auras, such as , but are debuffed by negative auras, such as . Controllable pets The following champions have pets that can be controlled by means of the summoner, such as Alt + Right clicking, in a similar manner to the normal champion movement. They will normally attack nearby enemies when instructed to, and follows the champion if not ordered to attack. * **Tibbers also damages enemies around him every second. * **Does not actually deal damage, but applies on hit effects such as or * **Only gives a pet if the enemy champion killed * **Explodes on death, damaging nearby enemies. * **Damages all enemies around it. Moves slower the farther away it is from * **If the champion dies while this is active, they take over the Omen instead The following pets are controlled by the summoner, but through abilities rather than Alt + right clicking. * **Controlled by attacking or by * pet ball ** The ball is an extension of 's abilities only. It can only be controlled by her abilities. * **She may place up to 3 of these at any location. other abilities can affect the Spheres. Automatic pets The following champions have pets that are controlled by their own AI, not by alt + right clicking. Normally, these pets autoattack the first enemy unit or champion that enters their aggro range. * **Spiderlings will try to attack nearby enemies, prioritizing Elise's attack target. Spiderlings will leap at the target of ; become untargetable during ; and heal Elise on their attacks while is active. * **Volatile spiderlinds will attempt to move toward the ability's target, detonating if they near an enemy. If it becomes stationary, the volatile spiderling begins a 3 second life span after which it will explode. While stationary, volatile spiderlings can aggro onto nearby enemies and chase them (prioritizing champions). While chasing a champion, the detonation radius is seemingly decreased. **If a volatile spiderling is still active while in spiderform, it will leap on her target. This allows the volatile spiderling to jump over minions. * **Turrets must be placed manually, but they are stationary and will autoattack the first enemy unit that comes within its firing range. **Turrets will change aggro to fire at enemy champions that attack allied champions if they can. * **Voidlings will try to attack targets afflicted by , but prioritize enemies under . If neither are applicable, then they will attack Malzahar's last target. * **The sapling must be thrown to a location manually; only then will the sapling seek out enemy units that come into its aggro range. * **Boxes stealth after being placed manually. * **Turns invisible after manually placing it. The traps will ward the area for 10 minutes, or until an enemy walks over them * **While Wukong's clone can not specifically attack targets, it can be loosely considered as a pet because it creates a new creature on the battlefield. The only action the clone provides is a small AOE magic damage burst upon death or timing out, so this may require a definiton currently unavailable or not supplied. * , , **If these ghouls lose sight of their target, they will break off attack. * ** places the seedlings down manually. They ward the area for 30 seconds, until an enemy champion walks over them, or when one of other abilities hit the seeding. **The plants that spring up from will prioritize last target, if in range. Other pets The following pets and mounts appear with their champion thematically, featuring as part of their "skin" or in spell effects. * commands a Hawk Spirit that she utilizes in . * summons the dragon-shark he defeated in his lore. * life is connected to the will of her . * grants her a companion, an air element in the shape of a bird. * is accompanied by the faerie, . * rides a yeti named Willump. * rides a robot named Tristy. * rides a bore named Bristle. * is followed by a raven, named Beatrice. ;Possibly * pilots an aerial assault vehicle, one of ROFL Copters. * signals an off-screen ship that launches . Category:Abilities